monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily/Companion
Emily is a mini boss in part 2 of Paradox. She fights alongside her mother, Cassandra. They fight the party in order to become a magical girl. Recruitment Defeat her, she and her mother join after the battle. Biography The daughter of Cassandra, she and her mother were attacked by Candy and had their energy stolen. Emily managed to regen all of her power, but Cassandra's power was partially eaten away, and so she reverted into a child. They plan to become an mother-daughter idol group. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Emily is a high-ranking yoma. ♪" "Would you like a taste of Emily's tentacles...?" "If you behave yourself... I'll reward your penis with my tentacles. ♪" "Emily is not a squid!" "I want to play more and mooooore. ♪" "I'm making an idol debut with my mother. ♪" "Emily likes making boys like you pee... ♪" "I want to travel the world. ♪" "Where should we play after becoming magical girls...?" "I want to manipulate sticky flesh like my mother too..." "Take good care of Emily's tentacle!" (+1 Coiling Tentacle) "Let's play together with this money!" (+ 2250G) "This drink is full of energy!" (+ 1 Boost Drink) "Emily would like to eat some chocolate..." (Give 1 Chocolate) *Yes - "Aha, I'm happy... ♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - "I hate you!" "Emily would like an allowance..." (Give 1350G) *Yes - "Aha, I'm happy... ♪" (+25 Affinity) *No - "I hate you!" *Not enough money - "...Hey, you shouldn't be poor!" "Emily would like to eat some cake..." (Give 1 Cake) *Yes - "Aha, I'm happy... ♪" (+30 Affinity) *No - "I hate you!" "Do you want to be Emily's toy?" *I do - "In that case, please show me your penis... I'll toy with it a lot. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *I don't - "Then... I'll force you to be my toy. ♪" *I'll make you my toy - "I really hate you!" (-5 Affinity) "Do you know what I dream of being in the future?" *Idol - "Yes!　Emily wants to be an idol... ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Monster Lord - "That's my mother's dream." *Scholar - "That's impossible for Emily's head!" (-5 Affinity) "Emily wants to be an idol. Will you give her your support...?" *I'll support you - "Aha, I'm happy... ♪" (+10 Affinity) *I won't support you - "Meanie!" (-5 Affinity) *I'll be an idol - "I'll obliterate my rivals...!" (-5 Affinity) "Emily wants to live in a biiiiig castle. ♪" *Go for it - "Is there some way I can do it...?" *That's impossible - "Hmph!　I know that!" (-5 Affinity) *How about a Pocket Monster Lord's Castle? - "Is there something like that? Emily wants to live there too!" (+10 Affinity) "Twintail tentacles are very fashionable, aren't they?" *They're fashionable - "Ehehe...aren't they great? I'll twist them around, and tighten a lot. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *They're subtle - "What?!　I really hate you!" (-5 Affinity) *They're a tragedy - "Eh...?!　Aren't you being too mean...? I'm starting to feel a bit uncomfortable for some reason..." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Emily: "I'm aiming for my world debut! Now, please take me with you!" With Ran: Emily: "Ran, I'd like a hamburger steak for today's meal!" Ran: "Miss Emily... You will not grow bigger if you do not eat your vegetables." Emily: "Excuse me, but I'm already big enough!" Ran: "With that chest... Is it big enough...?" Emily: "Mom!　Fire this maid!" With Sharon: Emily: "I want a stylish tentacle parasol too..." Sharon: "This is not for sale, Miss Emily. It is a part of my body, and a specially-made item." Emily: "If I pull it out...what will happen?" Sharon: "As for that...please excuse me." With Aradia: Emily: "Your boobs are really big, Aradia..." Aradia: "If you don't mind, would you like me to give you two?" Emily: "What are you doing?!" Aradia: "They make soft, fluffy cushions... Try using them as pillows..." With Cassandra: Emily: "Mother... I've failed at the auditions again. Is it hopeless to have lots of tentacles after all?" Cassandra: "Not necessarily, Emily. I don't have any tentacles at all, but I failed as well..." Emily: "My next objective is to not toy with the judges. You shouldn't dissolve the judges either, Mother." Cassandra: "Yes, next time... Let us decorate our debut as a magnificent mother-and-daughter unit." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Emily: "I'll become an idol! ♪" Emily made a bold declaration! ...But no one was listening to her. happens 2nd Action: Emily: "Sparkle☆" uses Sparkle☆ 3rd Action: Emily: "Ahaha...♪" Emily is dancing and singing happily... happens 4th Action: Emily: "Coooome! ♪" uses Chaotic Tentacle Caress 5th Action: Emily: "You can have this." Emily presents a gift! Strawberry Jam) [[Category:Monsters] Category:Scylla Category:Loli Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Yoma